My First love
by Sishui.Uchiha
Summary: First love hurts the most and Naegi was hurt. Set after SDR2 a Naegiri, hinanami and Togami x Fukawa fanfic. ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED!
1. Pain

His best friend's fiancé

His best friend's fiancé

He stood there dumbfounded looking at Togami who was kneeling with a ring in his hands, but that wasn't important what was important who was in front of him?.

And that's what brought the stabbing feeling in his chest

Kyoko kirigiri covered her mouth with her gloved hands, tears ran through her cheeks, it was really rare to see the stoic kirigiri show emotions except that her tears were of happiness.

And that moment he felt his world shatter to a million pieces.

Togami stood and placed the ring on the smiling detective's hand other FF employees around them cheered for the new couple except Asahina and Hagakure who knew about Naegi feelings.

They shifted their pained look to the SHSL Hope, at that moment they were wondering why would they hope cry?.

Tears ran through Naegi cheeks before his friends could catch him he ran.

He ran from his friends

From his hope

From his love

But no matter how heavy his steps where he could not stop the stabbing feeling in his chest.

And he knew that feeling was called pain

He stopped at a nearby park and sat under a tree crying his heart out he screamed and screamed.

Why?

He was the one that trusted her he was the one who promised to be there for her and now she loved Togami who every trial would suspect her.

Tears ran endlessly just like the pain in his heart he sat there trying to embrace the pain but it was too much because...

Pain was the first step to despair.

* * *

First chap so sad T_T see you later

Sayonara


	2. Hinanami pt 1

**Hi just a small hinanami chapter sorry for bad grammar I am writing using my phone so try to ENJOYYY**

* * *

He never wanted to forget her.

Her breathy voice, her smile, her soft hair, her pink eyes that were shining with curiosity.

But seriously now he was laying in his bed, tear marks were on his cheeks, he wanted to cry more but it seemed that he ran out of tears.

He tried to confess to her countless times and when he had the chance he just said thanks.

He didn't say I love you

Or I like you

Or I will never forget you

Just thanks

He always tried to bring her back so they would go shopping or play games he didn't care, all he wanted was to be with her.

But every time he tries to reach her he fails this goddamn data would not work with him.

He loved her, he loved her so much it hurts and now he could not even tell her what he felt and sure he didn't fucking care about her being an AI he still loved her.

He would wake up thinking of her and go to sleep crying because he cannot get her back.

He missed the times when she was playing games in his lap and when she feels sleepy she would change her position and rest her head on his shoulder and intertwine her fingers with his and he could see the smile she has when they are in that position but he couldn't know if she was smiling during her sleep or was smiling about him which made her heart beat faster.

And that day he promised her that he will save her from this crazy island life and teach her everything. That day he wished that nothing could tear them apart.

At least he wished.

And now through his tears he knows that he will sleep and dream of her, but he will make a one final wish.

He wished to be with her forever.

* * *

I decided to make it a hinanami and Naegiri fanfic and don't worry the end is full of happiness.

See you later

Sayonara


	3. Naegiri pt 1

**Hi guys sorry for taking so long but I was so busy as usual and my phone keep acting like *********

**This will be a Naegiri chapter and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate that you like my story you gave me the trust I need to finish the story I really hope we can get more reviews in the future and again thank you I love you guys and be sure to ENJOYYY**

* * *

If I told you I love you, would you love me back?

It was the only question that mattered to him right now.

He looked at the night sky, realizing it was late, he decided he will go to sleep in a desperate try to forget everything.

Little did he know unrequited love could not be forgotten so easily.

Some try to believe in a small hope that their feelings are going to be mutual and others believe in moving on and some just sleep to try and forget the pain.

If he had to choose he will choose the third kind

When he returned to the FF building he looked around him finding the hallways and office empty he thanked the god.

When he reached his room door, he took out his keys and when he was about to open the door...

"Naegi-kun" he heard the last voice he wanted to hear him calling.

He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from screaming.

He slowly turned his head to see a smiling kirigiri. Honestly, he would say her smile was beautiful except it made him feel more pain than the previous one.

He managed to pull a small smile despite the pain in his chest.

"Hi Kirigiri-san" he replied smiling. "What are you doing at this late hour?".

She giggled. "I could say the same about you".

If it was a small action movie he would hear an old man screaming 'BULLSEYE'. He decided to hold on a little and change the subject.

"What do you want Kirigiri-San?" He said cheerfully, hoping she will not see through him.

"Actually, I was looking for you" the moment she said it, he felt his heart pounding and hoped maybe just maybe she will tell him...

"I have a new case I was hoping that you can help me, " she asked politely expecting a yes.

Will she was hoping too much.

Naegi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists Kirigiri noticed and decided to ask.

"Is there something wrong Naegi?" She asked, worried about her friend.

Still clenching he spoke. "You have a fiancé he can help you".

What the hell!

Did she hear him right or she was imagining things?. She decided to make it slip and answer.

"He is busy besides you're the only one I can..." when she was about to finish her eyes widen when Naegi raised his head to look at her tears running from his eyes.

"JUST WHAT AM I TO YOU!?" he said, his eyes showing a hint of rage.

She couldn't find the words she felt so lost in his tears-stained face.

"You can't answer, right? Then let me do it for you, " he said, wiping the tears from his eyes before giving her a pained look.

"I loved you"

And for the first time in her life she could feel a stabbing feeling in her chest


	4. Naegiri: I will always love you

**Hi guys sorry for being lazy and not writing this chapter but hope you like it.**

**Next chap is going to be Hinanami but if you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review and fav.**

**And now ENJOYYY and sorry for any grammar mistakes **

* * *

What the hell

Did he just...

She stood in front of him dumbfounded trying to understand what he said, he said he loved her he fucking loved her!

Naegi head was down trying to hide the tears that threaten to fall while after his sudden outburst the detective found herself engulfed in a wave of anguish and pain.

"I'm sorry"

Kirigiri snapped from her thoughts and looked at the so-called SHSL Hope finding a small smile forming on his face.

"Wh-why..."

"At least your happy" he said, smiling sadly while looking at her.

The detective clenched her fists, trying to hide her emotionless mask, but finding it hard at the current situation.

"That wasn't what I meant"

Naegi looked at the detective in surprise."Then what did-" before he could finish his words the detective ran towards him, tears forming in her eyes.

"WHY DID YOU KEEP ALL THIS FEELINGS!" She screamed at him while gritting her teeth

Magi was stunned, but at the same time knew that nothing but the truth will fix this.

"The day I wanted to confess to you..." he stopped trying to hold his tears "Is the day Togami claimed you" he finished biting his lip.

Kirigiri eyes widen tears flowing from her eyes, her hands fell, laying lifelessly on her sides while looking down.

"You don't have to feel pity for me" Naegi said wiping his tears.

Kirigiri looked up with tears still running down her cheeks realizing what Naegi said.

"You're happy and that's the only thing that matters to me even if your with him I can trust him to take care of you and that means that I don't have the right to tell you that I love you " He said smiling sadly.

Magi extended his hand to hold the detective's hand caressing her ring finger with his thumb.

"This ring is the ultimate evidence that you don't belong to me, but that doesn't change anything, I will always love you and if you need me, I will always be there for you" He said smiling at the detective.

He then left for his room Leaving a teary-eyed Kirigiri.


	5. I will always love you pt2

"I will always love you"

It was the last word he heard from her.

Every time he remembers it that word never fails to make him cry and he only wishes he said it.

FLASHBACK

"Nanami" Hinata said, his face a mix of fear and sadness.

Nanami smiled and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I am happy I got the chance to meet you again, " she said smiling.

"I know that the future might seem scary sometimes, but you can't give up"

"Just remember I will always be with you, " she said pink dusting her cheeks.

Her words made Hinata heart beat faster and he felt a warm feeling in his belly.

She raised her head, looking at him with a loving smile.

"I am really happy to see, but you most wake up everyone is waiting for you, " she said her voice soft.

"You most move towards the future that I made for you, " she said making tears form in Hinata eyes.

He was about to say something, but she caught him." I should have told you, but I will not make excuses now that it's over" She said smiling while fading data by data.

"Nanami no..." he said, holding the SHSL gamer close to him, tears falling from his eyes.

"I know you're afraid, but let me tell you something, " she said, moving her hands to cup his cheeks placing her forehead against his.

"It sounds impossible, but no matter what, you will become in the future, I will always love you" she said smiling at him.

Hinata eyes widen tears running freely down his cheeks as Nanami started floating above him.

"NANAMIII!" He cried, running to her as she moved away from him fading.

"Finally" she said to herself, remembering her times with him holding hands and sleeping on his shoulder even playing games.

"Thank you Hinata" she said as the tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Being able to love you have made me..." she stopped trying to stop her tears.

...Truly happy, " she finished as she disappeared.

That time when opened his eyes tears were falling from them while hearing her voice.

"As long as you keep moving forward I will never disappear" he heard her last whisper.

Every time he remembers it, he feels stupid because he only thanked her and did not confess to her.

But she did thank him and confess to him.

He only wanted a chance to tell her the same words she said...

"I love you"


	6. Realisation

Kyoko kirigiri was laying on her bed trying to forget about her conversation with Naegi but failing at every attempt, but she knows...

That he loved her and she hurt him.

No matter how many times she tries to convince herself with another theory that was the only one, she was always good at hiding her emotions but she failed to keep herself up in front of him! Of all people.

But what really made her heart feel broken was a simple truth...

He loved her and she loved him, but he was too good for her.

She covered her face with her hands trying to control her tears, but failing in the process, she sobbed against her gloved hands to her heart threatening to break even more.

Why did have to be this way?.

* * *

Togami was sitting in his desk reviewing some files from the FF headquarters seriously just because he was assigned to lead the surviving students doesn't mean he has to do all this work.

But deep down he was only thinking about one thing...

Touko Fukawa

Every time he takes a job to try to forget about her he ends up finding himself busy about her and every time he sees her he never fails to notice her beauty.

She no longer had her hair tied in two ponytails, her hair was short (like mukuro hair) her clothes, choosing noticeably changed and her body now rivals even Asahina.

Every time he sees her, he tries not to make anyone notice him because if they did it will be really...

Togami stood feeling his heart beating increase now of all times?.

He clenched his fists, he was going to be married to a woman who he didn't have any thought about and that made him feel stupid and now he thinks about Fukawa?.

Then he realized that he felt for her even though he knows very well he hurt her.

He slumped back to the chair, his hair covering his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek.

Why did it have to be this way?.

"Naegichi wait!" Hagakure shouted at his friend beside him his girlfriend Aoi.

Naegi was in their room talking with about his latest decision.

"I already arranged everything you don't have to worry about me" Naegi said, giving his friends a fake smile.

"But that doesn't change anything" Asahina said trying to stop her tears. "You're just running away."

Naegi just smiled "Its final Asahina-san" he said in a low voice. "I am leaving and its final"

Hagakure hugged Asahina, who was sobbing against his chest.

Naegi who was about to leave turned his head giving his friends one last smile. "Thank you for everything I hope that you have a bright future, " he said before closing the door behind him.

He really felt like an idiot.

He loved her he always did, despite the fact that she had a serial killer inside her he never denied it.

But before asking her out he asked himself.

Did he really deserve her ?

Behind her shy mask her sweet and caring even before her change she was showing it in her own way and he was arrogant (OMG TOGAMI FINALLY KNOWS! XD) and never cared about anyone or anything he only wanted to be the greatest.

But then she came and changed everything. She cared about him more than anyone did and in return he broke her heart.

Another tear ran down his cheek, he was stupid he considered himself a genius, but a smartness of a mind cannot be replaced by the understanding of feelings.

'Wait, that's it!'

The more he thought about it the more it made sense it was simple, she was too good for her, but that doesn't mean he can't be good for her!.

He raised from his seat while knowing he will do a stupid thing.

He didn't care. He wasn't good, but because he loves her he will be good enough for her he will do it.

...

Touko was sitting on her desk writing another novel until she heard someone knocking her door.

She stood and opened it, but her guest made her heart stop.

"Hi Fukawa"

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry sorry I am really sorry guys school started for me, that's why I didn't have a time to write, but I promise I'll finish this story this week.

Sayonara for now.


	7. Confession

**Hey like I promised here is another chapter and seriously I want to thank you for all your support without you this story wasn't going to like this so ARIGATO!.**

* * *

Fukawa couldn't believe it.

There in front of her room door stood Togami her crush the man she fell in love with his gaze was fixed on her his expression serious.

"Hi Fukawa" Togami called. "Can I come in?"

Fukawa couldn't understand what was happening first she was writing a new novel, then Togami came and now he wants to enter her room?.

"Um, yeah, of course," Fukawa answered smiling nervously.

As Togami returned her smile she could feel blood rushing to her face and her heart beating fast. Togami entered her room and took a quick glance at her desk and found some papers and a pen making him smile, "So you're still writing?" He asked looking back at the short-haired girl.

"Yeah, most of the time I always write if I don't have anything to do" Fukawa answered.

"That's... Good to know," Togami said, looking away. Fukawa couldn't understand anything anymore, she knows he came to talk to her about something, but the wait is killing her! Hell, she doesn't even know if its wait or curiosity.

"So Togami-kun did you need anything?" She asked, trying not to seem rude.

Togami flinched slightly when she called him by his name he hated to admit it, but he missed her calling him Byakuya-sama.

Togami took a deep breath and answered "I wanted to tell you something, " he said making her heart beat faster.

Seriously, why does she still feel this? It's not like he cared for her any way he was engaged and she tried to forget him she even changed herself, but she still can't let go.

Suddenly Togami stood and walked to her her head was down trying to hide her pained expression until Togami placed his hand on her cheek making her look at him in surprise.

"T-togami-kun?" Fukawa stuttered blushing.

"I am sorry Tokyo," Togami said, a hint of guilt in his voice making Fukawa eyes widen.

"You loved me and I hurt you despite the fact I..." he stopped taking a deep breath before continuing. "Loved you"

That moment Fukawa heart couldn't stop racing she felt like she was in a dream.

"Wh-What! !?"

Togami hand slowly left her cheek as he stood in front of her looking down. "I wasn't good enough for you."

"I really loved you ever since we were trapped in the school even when we're studying I still loved you," Togami said clenching his fists a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I was a fool blind to my weakness and I only realized it now," he said, closing his eyes letting the tears fall freely.

"I won't blame you if you think of me as a manipulator, but I loved you so much and you were better than me and that made me..." he stopped swallowing hard before continuing. "Try to be better for you, " he finished, tears running down his cheeks.

He didn't hear anything from the girl in front of him, he thought she was going to reject him or, cut him down for being a fool, but what she did really surprised him.

She cupped his face with her hands, making him look at her to see her smiling while tears were running down her cheeks.

"I forgive you," Fukawa said blushing.

Togami couldn't contain himself anymore, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her placing his head on top of her while smiling. "Thank you I promise I will never hurt you again"

That moment the pair felt like they were the only ones in the world. Fukawa moved her head up to look at Togami eyes seeing it was filled with love and adoration for her and that made her truly happy.

"I love you," He said moving his head closer to her.

"I love you too" She replayed before he claimed her lips.

If anything the kiss was slow, but it was full of love and passion it wasn't long before she opened her mouth for him letting him dominate her.

As their tongues fought and touched the couple had no idea they were moving until they ended in Fukawa bed.

When they fell they broke the kiss and looked at each others eyes sending an unspoken message.

"Do you trust me?" Togami suddenly asked.

Fukawa smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "There is no one alive, I trust more than you."

Togami returned her smile and kissed her palm sweetly before capturing her lip in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Okay, here is another chapter I will try to finish the story this week if I can't I will do it next week.

Sayonara for now.


	8. Author Note

Okay, I don't think I have the right to make an excuse, but her it goes.

Hey guys long time no see, I am really sorry for not updating for a long time, but I had a small problem in school because of my principal and me not paying attention for classes, and I know it's not a good excuse, but it's really the thing that stopped me from writing.

I am really sorry guys, and I know that no matter how many time I apologies or say thanks, I won't repay you, but it's the only thing I can do besides finishing the story.

I promise you that I will finish the story even though I am having a problem of my own, but don't despair I promise I will finish it.

Your Loving Author,


End file.
